


When you kiss me on that midnight street

by mistilteinn



Series: At the end, you're not too bad [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crying Kink, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sibling Incest, There's no plot here, fucking SHOCKER, i really went for it in this one lol, we're all sinners here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistilteinn/pseuds/mistilteinn
Summary: Diego watches as the wheels turn in Klaus’s mind, and within a few seconds, Klaus is raising his gaze to stare at him, mouth open slightly.“Oh, you kinky bastard.”come get y’all porn, i guess





	When you kiss me on that midnight street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abpersonality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abpersonality/gifts).



> prompt included at the end, because it's a little spoilery c:
> 
> special thanks to sirius_bucky_solo, who very sweetly mentioned the idea of one of them wearing a collar during sex and suggested that i actually lean into the praise kink that i've been flirting with for the past oh, six installments of this series

Klaus has been struggling lately, Diego knows. Detoxing was miserable for both of them (the number of nights Diego stayed up with him, rubbing Klaus’s back while he vomited the contents of his stomach, the bone-deep shakes that lasted for days on end, the cravings that to this day still sometimes resurface). But Klaus has been doing so well - has been trying so hard.

He’s been going to the NA meetings like Diego asked him to, has been seeing a separate therapist each week - her name is Danielle, and apparently, she loves listening to all of the dramatic shit Klaus goes through on a daily basis. He’s even been coming to Family Bonding Night and has been a little bit less of an asshole about it (well, except for this past week at the carnival - and, oh yeah, he still really needs to punish Klaus for that).

The point is, Diego can see all of the work Klaus has been putting into getting better, and he wants to support that. And because Klaus is so fucked up, by “support that,” Diego actually means “find a private place to tie him up and finger him until he cries.”

So Diego books a private little cabin on a lake, about an hour outside of town, and tells Klaus to pack a weekend’s worth of clothes for them (although if things go well, they won’t be wearing anything at all). He takes care of toiletries, food, other things that they may need (he’d stashed the plastic bag from several weeks ago under his bed, and now it’s time to slip it into their stuff).

Soon enough, he forces Klaus to eat a breakfast sandwich (lovingly made by Mom) and tucks him into the car along with their stuff. The drive there isn’t a quick one, though it’s made pleasant by virtue of just being with Klaus. Diego is always amazed by his brother’s ability to be so unabashedly himself - he lives his life with no self-consciousness present at all, just a mischevious smile and sparkling eyes. Diego loves him unlike he’s ever loved anyone else.

So when they get to the cabin, Diego takes some time to look around the place, runs Klaus a bath in the enormous tub, and relaxes for a bit, just sitting out on the porch and enjoying a beer. After about an hour, he’s done and he sets up the bedroom before going to check on Klaus, who’s finally ready to get out. Diego bundles him into a towel and holds him tight, just enjoying as Klaus snuffles and presses his face against Diego’s neck, feels rather than sees the smile on his brother’s face.

And here’s a secret - Diego fucking lives for all this soft shit.

But there will be plenty of time for softness later, and Klaus shifts so that Diego can feel his _hardness_ between them, so Diego takes him by the hand and leads him to the bedroom. Klaus’s eyes light up when he sees the item laid out on the bed, and he slips out of Diego’s grasp, dropping his towel on the ground, going over to the bed to gingerly poke at it.

“Whaaaat is this?” He asks, picking it up with delicate fingers. It’s clearly a collar of some sort, made of high-quality leather, but it’s got two short chains attached to either side, and each of those is attached to a smaller cuff. Diego watches as the wheels turn in Klaus’s mind, and within a few seconds, Klaus is raising his gaze to stare at him, mouth open slightly.

“Oh, you kinky bastard.”

And, though Diego is pretty confident that he knows Klaus, he’s still a little unsure, a little embarrassed. “Is it too much?” He asks, ears heating up.

Klaus barks out a laugh, a disbelieving sound. “Too much? Fucking - get it on me right goddamn now!”

And so Diego’s crossing the room, reverently placing the collar around Klaus’s neck, tightening it just right, and he’s locking Klaus’s wrists in each of the cuffs, making sure that he won’t be able to slip out of them.

With the length of the chains, Klaus can put his hands comfortably behind his head, hold onto the headboard at the top of the bed, but that’s pretty much it. If he tries to reach for Diego or change positions, he risks pulling at the collar.

Diego sits at the end of the bed, watches as Klaus tests the limits of his movement. Klaus is concentrating, biting his lip, and when he tugs a little too hard and yanks a bit on his neck, his cock starts filling.

And Diego can’t help it, he just wants to touch.

He can feel the lust building in his veins, what always exists at a low simmer whenever he’s around Klaus swelling to a crest. His heart is pounding, and Klaus looks back up at him, biting his lip and holding back a smile, round eyes just a little bit glazed over.

He licks his lips and speaks, voice lower than usual. “C’mere, Daddy. Don’t you wanna play with me?”

And, oh. Diego does, more than anything. He crawls up the bed, covering Klaus with his body, and cups his jaw gently, leaning in to kiss him.

Klaus kisses like the world is ending - like he’s terrified that he’s never going to have the chance again. He overwhelms Diego, licking into his mouth and claiming it for himself despite being quite literally tied up - it’s one of the things Diego loves most about him.

Diego pulls back for a second, spans his hands around Klaus’s small waist and lifts him, manhandling him farther up the bed, Klaus squalling like a bird when he lands among the pillows. Diego grins - regardless of his brother’s noises, he knows that Klaus loves their size difference, loves being tossed around a bit.

Sure enough, Klaus is panting heavily, looking at him through lidded eyes, his pale chest just starting to flush attractively. When he speaks, he tilts his head and leans all the way back, relaxing into his restraints - looking for all the world like a feast laid out especially for Diego. He hopes that Klaus doesn’t notice the way his cock twitches at that thought. “What are you gonna do to me, Daddy?”

Diego gets a hand around a slim ankle and spreads his legs slowly, exposing him. He settles on his knees, leans up and over Klaus, and rests his left hand lightly over the base of Klaus’s throat, just below where the collar rests. Klaus’s eyes flutter at that, captivating even without the eye makeup, and Diego presses down softly, just enough for Klaus to feel it.

He leans in real close and speaks low into his ear, “I’m gonna remind you who’s in charge - the only way that works. You want to be a bad boy? You’ll get treated like a bad boy.” And he’s pretty fucking proud of himself for not stuttering at all. He pulls back, pretty sure that he can hear Klaus’s heart pounding in his chest.

Klaus is looking at him, pupils blown, and there’s a sheen to his forehead - just a preview of what’s to come. Satisfied, Diego sits back, one of Klaus’s ankles on either side of his hips.

Klaus’s cock is rock-solid, curving up against his flat stomach and an angry red, and Diego can’t help but lean down, press his face against the still damp curls at the base, and mouth at the juncture between his thigh and groin. A sharp noise is startled out of Klaus at that, and he wraps his legs properly around Diego’s middle, rocking his hips and whispering, “Please, please, Daddy.”

With a groan, Diego pulls back and swats at his thigh, making eye contact when Klaus yelps and relaxes his grip. “This is Daddy’s show, and that means you need to lay back and let me take care of you.”

Klaus is nodding, a little frantic, and Diego takes a second to grab the lube from the ground next to the bed, slick a couple of fingers before pressing lightly against Klaus’s opening. Klaus opens his mouth at that, expression pained.

Diego starts slow.

Klaus hates it slow.

Diego knows that Klaus likes to be rushed, held down, to be allowed to forget himself when he’s being fucked.

Since this is a punishment, Diego decides to go in the opposite direction. He slides a finger in easily, but takes his time once it’s in there, just allowing himself to appreciate Klaus’s velvety heat.

And Klaus seems to appreciate him as well, the way he’s writhing around, trying to ride Diego’s finger. Diego unexpectedly slips a second finger in alongside the first, and Klaus arches off the bed, clutching his own hair in his hands, still unable to move freely.

Diego plants his free hand firmly on Klaus’s hip, anchoring him to the bed. Then he starts to scissor his fingers, stretching Klaus wide. Klaus’s eyes roll back into his head when he brushes lightly against his prostate, so Diego does it again. And again. And Klaus starts shaking at that, all “Please, Daddy” and twitching muscles under flushed skin.

Diego’s getting drunk off it, but he doesn’t break to temptation, just keeps stretching Klaus painfully slowly. When he twists his wrist, presses more insistently against Klaus’s prostate, Klaus sobs, a loud, broken sound escaping his throat.

Diego shushes him, “Shhh, baby. This isn’t so bad. Maybe if you’re good, Daddy’ll fuck you tonight.” With that, he slips a third finger in, and Klaus keens, eyes squeezing shut, and Diego can see a couple of tears make their way down his flushed face.

Now Diego’s gotta ignore the throb in his own cock, but it’s more than worth it when he slowly rubs the pads of his fingers against Klaus’s prostate, and he cries out.

“Can you come for Daddy?” Diego asks, and he knows that Klaus isn’t stupid enough to think that it’s actually a question. He starts nodding frantically, sucking in deep breaths, and Diego thrusts particularly hard a couple of times before he’s coming, spilling all over his stomach and chest, body held tight like a bowstring.

When the waves end, he looks adoringly at Diego, “Thank you, Daddy. I love you, Daddy.”

And Diego just smiles at him, presses his fingers insistently against his prostate again, and asks “Oh, you think we’re done? We’re nowhere near done here, baby.”

Klaus’s eyes widen and he fucking wails, hips jerking to escape from the stimulation. Diego holds him steady, and he leans down to Klaus’s stomach, tsks at the come all over his brother. “Look at the mess you made. Now Daddy’s gonna have to clean you up,” and licks it off of him with sure, deliberate laps. His fingers are still in Klaus’s ass, and he wants to make sure that Klaus doesn’t forget about that, so he curls them cruelly when he gets to Klaus’s peaked nipples. Klaus moans wetly, hiccoughing when Diego bites gently at his left nipple, and he’s so fucking red in the chest by the time Diego is back up at his face, is kissing him senseless.

Diego knows he can taste himself, knows that Klaus is a narcissistic bastard and is into it, and he presses his pinky in alongside his other fingers while Klaus is distracted with the kiss.

“Oh, please, Daddy,” Klaus is sobbing in earnest now, is pulling weakly at his restraints, and Diego brings his free hand up to brush away the curls plastered to his forehead.

He coos, “what’s wrong, baby? Do you not like the gift Daddy got for you? You look so pretty in it.” And Klaus turns his face away, trying to hide his tears.

Diego clucks his tongue. That kind of behavior just will not do. He grips Klaus’s chin roughly and yanks him back to face forward. This time when he speaks, his voice has a hard edge, sounds dangerous. “Did I fucking say you could look away? Daddy wants to see you cry.”

And now Klaus is full-on crying, great hiccoughs that wrack his entire body and tear tracks that run down his cheeks. He’s nodding, trying to speak, but it’s coming out as a babbled mess, just a whole lot of “yes, Daddy,” and “please, Daddy,” and it’s all Diego can do to not lick the salty tears from his skin.

And Klaus is getting hard again, and Diego is so fucking proud of him, so he keeps fucking him on his fingers and he starts to tell him how good he is, all the while holding him down. It’s all just variations on “That’s my baby boy, you’re doing so great,” and “Just keep taking it, I know you can,” and “I love you so much, sweetheart, that’s it,” because Diego’s brain is short-circuiting at the sight of Klaus’s wet hole opening so eagerly for him, at the way his cock is leaking, already ready to come again.

And Diego knows he could slip one more finger in so easily, that Klaus is more pliant than he’s ever been before - he’s so loose-boned now, he’s basically limp, and he’s nearly out of his mind with the haze of lust over his eyes.

But call him a romantic, he doesn’t want to fist Klaus for the first time when he’s like this. He wants Klaus completely present, eyes bright and clear and meeting his, and he wants Klaus’s sharp nails scrabbling at his back, Klaus’s cock in his mouth.

So he pats lightly at Klaus’s cheek with his free hand, gets his attention that way. Klaus slides lidded eyes over to him, focusing and unfocusing with each thrust of Diego’s fingers. “You’re doing so perfect, baby. Are you ready for Daddy’s cock now?”

And Diego didn’t know that there were words that could bring his brother back to life, but today is a learning kind of day for both of them.

Klaus goes taut and he whines high and loud, and he’s nodding, babbling again. “Yes, Daddy, please, need your cock, oh please,” and who is Diego to deny his boy when he begs so prettily?

So he pulls his fingers free from Klaus for the first time in what is probably close to an hour, and slicks his cock with what’s left of the lube on his hand.

Then he’s shifting upwards, kneeling on the bed, and dragging Klaus up by the hips so that all of his weight is borne on his shoulders. He lines up and thrusts in deeply, punching the breath out of Klaus in a rough scream.

And he thought Klaus was close to done, nearly passed out, but it’s like he’s got a livewire up his spine the way he’s moving, thrusting his skinny hips back against Diego, legs so tight around Diego’s middle that he can’t do much more than rock his hips back and forth, unable to actually pull out and thrust back in.

And Klaus is getting vocal again, all “Daddy, please, I need it, please give it to me,” so Diego is, he really is.

He’s rocking them back and forth with all he’s got, falling forward onto his hands so that Klaus is fully on the bed again, leaning down to press their mouths together, not quite a true kiss, more just moaning into each other’s mouths and breathing each other’s air.

He’s talking to Klaus again, though he doesn’t know when he started, “So perfect for me, baby, I love you so much, so proud of you,” and Klaus is fucking crying again, pulling at the restraints, so he babbles, “You gonna come on Daddy’s cock? You gonna come for Daddy? Let me see you come.”

Klaus full-on sobs again and nods before he goes taut, mouth twisted open in a silent scream and tears escaping his closed eyes, already spent cock weakly spurting between them. And something about the visual, about the way that Klaus looks just so broken beneath him, sends Diego hurtling towards his own orgasm. Within a couple more strokes, it hits him, knocking the air out of his lungs, and he spills into Klaus’s ass.

Klaus is completely limp now, and Diego would be worried that he passed out if he didn’t just see the smile quirk his brother’s lips.

Diego lets himself collapse onto Klaus for a moment, ignoring his squeak, and rests his face against the leather collar, which is now wet with both sweat and tears. When he can feel his toes again, he hefts himself up off of Klaus and pulls out of him, wincing at the drag against his sensitive cock.

Before he undoes Klaus, he can’t help but brush a feather-light touch along his brother’s spent cock, smiling at Klaus’s full-body flinch.

Klaus cracks his eyes open at Diego and opens his mouth, but no words come out, just a ragged sigh.

Diego murmurs to him, “it’s okay, baby boy. You did so well. Daddy loves you so much,” and leans over him to undo the cuffs and collar. He coos at the red marks on Klaus’s skin and rubs his neck soothingly, while Klaus massages his own wrists.

When the marks are starting to fade, Klaus just looks at him with those big round eyes, and Diego knows he still needs to be Daddy for a little while longer.

So he makes sure to talk to Klaus before getting up, saying, “Daddy needs to go get something to clean you up with. Is that okay?”

And Christ if his heart doesn’t clench with the way that Klaus’s lower lip trembles, but he nods anyway, and Diego can’t help but press a kiss to his sweaty forehead, whisper into the skin how proud he is of his brave boy, before he gets up and dampens a washcloth, grabbing a glass of water and some ibuprofen while he’s up.

He insists that Klaus takes it and watches as he drinks the whole glass of water before he moves on to gently wipe Klaus down, cleaning him up so that he’ll be comfortable to sleep. Then he takes the empty glass from Klaus’s hands and tugs him off the bed, pulls the covers down and holds them up for Klaus to crawl under.

He crawls in after, rearranging them so that Klaus is lying half on top of him and he’s cradling his brother’s back. He presses a kiss to Klaus’s mussed curls and whispers to him, “You were so good, baby. Just perfect for Daddy.”

He rubs Klaus’s back as he starts to sniffle and keeps going, “Such a good boy, Daddy loves you, it’s okay, just let Daddy love you,” until Klaus stops sniffling and Diego can’t feel the dampness of his tears.

After a few more minutes, Klaus’s breathing evens out and he drifts off. Diego stays awake for a while longer, breathing in the scent of his hair and marveling at his strength. Diego knows that Klaus needs this, and he’s so fucking happy to give it to him.

Finally, much later, Diego himself falls asleep, still holding Klaus close.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _"fucking a sub with your fingers and overstimulating them, making them a loud whiney mess. the embarrassed sub trying to look away from their dom to hide their tears but they just roughly grab their chin, 'did I fucking say you could look away? daddy wants to see you cry.'"_
> 
> so thank you for that, abpersonality !
> 
> please leave a comment and let me know what you think!!! i live for the comments
> 
> (also let me know if you see any typos - none of my work is beta'd lmao)
> 
> ** also please leave me a comment if you're interested in reading a Regency-type ABO Diego/Klaus fic. I've started one, but it's the first time i've ever written anything like this, and i'm not sure that anyone even wants it???


End file.
